


Blood Red Sky

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Deal With It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I have no self control, Light Smut, M/M, Mute Remus Sanders, Punk!Logan, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Vampire!Emile, Vampire!Remy, Vampire!Roman, Vampire!Virgil, Verbal Fighting, Violence, anyway, throwing up, vampire!remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Life isn't what it seems. In other words, things like vampires, demons, ghosts and such exist. Okay? Okay get over it. Life is hard for people like this like Virgil Fox. But he sucks it up. Literally.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. There's A Snake In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> ~POVs~  
> Ch. 1- Virgil  
> Ch. 2- Janus  
> Ch. 3- Remus  
> Ch. 4- Logan  
> Ch. 5- Roman  
> Ch. 6- Patton  
> Ch. 7- Neutral  
> Ch. 8- Alternating  
> Ch. 9- Alternating  
> Ch. 10- Virgil
> 
> ~Vampires~  
> *Virgil  
> *Remus  
> *Roman  
> *Remy  
> *Emile
> 
> ~Humans~  
> ^Janus  
> ^Logan  
> ^Patton

Virgil Fox was not your average human. That meaning he wasn’t human. He was of the supernatural category. Virgil was a vampire. Yeah yeah you're probably saying, “But narrator! Vampires aren’t real!” Well no shut up! False. Irrelevante. News flash, they are real. And they blend in. All those rumours about them weren’t true though. They could eat garlic (just preferred not to eat it because it smelled gross), they could see their reflection (but alas, they didn’t appear in pictures). Sterling silver was a dangerous area and so was holy water and sun was as well but other than that, nothing worked on them. Today was a weird, troublesome day for Virgil. The day he went to college. He was going to be living on campus with a roommate. So here he was, going to a visual and performance arts school on an art scholarship for some dumb portrait he painted in highschool of a bunch of scary looking trees. Virgil was currently walking across campus with his bags to the dorms area, sunglasses, sunscreen, and a hoodie on. Thankfully, since he lived in Florida, nobody really questioned the sunglasses and sunscreen. Granted he didn’t wear them inside, unlike his friend Remy who was quite frankly an embarrassment. Remy wasn’t going to the same college which was sort of annoying since Virgil wouldn’t know anybody there. Instead Remy decided to skip college and work at some coffee shop with his vampire boyfriend, Emile. Moving on, Virgil wasn’t all too excited to be spending the next four years of his life with somebody he didn’t know.    
“Ugh. Here we are.” Virgil mumbled, knocking on the door before unlocking it and entering.

“Oh. Hello. My new roommate, I presume?” A boy wearing a black leather jacket (much like Remy’s but with lots of chains), black leather pants, yellow combat boots, a yellow t-shirt, yellow fingerless leather gloves, and a black beanie was now in front of him. The boy had two different colored eyes. One chocolate brown one and one striking gold one. He also had patches of eczema on his body. If this guy didn’t have so many goddamn sterling silver piercings, Virgil would’ve mistaken him for a vampire. But since he had a multitude of earrings on, snake bite piercings, a tongue piercing, nose piercing, an eyebrow piercing, and a sterling silver ring on, Virgil would just assume he wasn’t one. Virgil nodded and set his bags down on the empty bed. 

“Well I’m Janus Morgue.” Janus stuck his hand out, Virgil jumping away from it.   
  
  
“And you areeee?” He asked, waving his hand a bit. Virgil quickly shoved the hand away.

“Not going to touch you.” Virgil responded, taking some of his bags and shoving them under the bed.

“But my name, is Virgil. Virgil Fox to be exact.” Janus just nodded and sat on his bed.

“What’s your major?” Virgil sighed at the question.

“Art. Yours?” Janus smirked.

“Neat. I major in creative writing. I actually have a book published.” He said with a satisfied smile. Virgil nodded with an uncaring smile.

“Great for you.”   
“Well aren’t you the sarcastic type?” Janus rolled his eyes, examining his yellow painted nails. 

“What’s with all the yellow and black? Going for a rotten banana?” Virgil scoffed.

“Actually more of an emo minion.” Janus snarked back.

“Now who’s the sarcastic one?” Virgil rolled his eyes back and flopped onto his bed. 

“Still you. I just lie.” He said, sitting on his bed as well. 

“So art you said?” Virgil nodded to the question, pulling his phone out. 

“Well my best friend is majoring in art as well. He doesn’t have many friends. Maybe if you have classes with him, you can talk to him?” Janus asked, a hopeful look on his face. Virgil examined the male in front of him. 

“Fine. But only because you’re hot. What’s his name?” He sighed, going back to Tumblr.

“Remus Knight, sweet cheeks.” Janus responded, leaning forward in a seductive way. Virgil nodded as an acknowledgement and glanced up at Janus who was staring at him, the piercing gold eye stabbing through his chest. 

“What’s up, hot stuff?” Virgil asked in a bored way.

“Nothing. Just thinking ‘bout how sexy my new roommate is.” Janus said smugly. 

“Sweetie, you’ve got over two years to get me in bed and you’re trying now? Someone’s desperate.” Virgil snickered. 

“Just trying to get you used to what’s coming your way, Darling.” Janus shrugged, leaning back. 

“I don’t need to get used to it. My friend is very flirtatious even though he’s taken.”  Janus smirked. "Trust me, I know all about that. Remus' twin can be a bit... out there." Virgil snickered. "Out there is an interesting word choice." "Indeed. All my friends have boyfriends and I'm a lonely, gay mess." Janus gasped dramatically, putting his hand on his forehead. Virgil rolled his eyes and kicked Janus' left leg. Janus hissed and stuck his tongue out at the fellow emo. "So dramatic." Virgil scoffed, turning his attention back to his phone. 

“Okay. Well, I’m going off to breakfast. You’re welcome to join my friends and I. And by that I mean get up and walk your ass over to the cafeteria with me. Please.” Virgil sighed at the comment and stood up, pocketing his phone. 

“Well? Lead the way, snake." Janus gave Virgil a small, deadly glare before pushing the door open and walking Virgil to the cafeteria. When they entered one of the four cafeterias, Janus started walking towards a small round table to the corner. The table held a very loud male dressed in white jeans, a red and gold letterman’s jacket, a red shirt with a golden crown on it, and red converse, a smaller male wearing a light blue t-shirt, what looked like a cat hoodie tied around his shoulders, and brown khakis, a punk looking guy who wore an alien t-shirt, black leather jacket, a spiked choker, black ripped jeans, and black crow earrings that had a chain connecting to a cartilage piercing, and lastly a very quiet male who looked like red loud dude but wore a lot more green and had a lot more chains. The quiet male’s outfit looked like a green and black death trap. 

“ ‘Sup fuckers. This is my new roommate Virgil Fox.” Janus said, taking a seat and pulling Virgil’s down next to him.    
“Language kiddo!” The cat hoodie dude said.

“Sorry Pat. Virgil, that one who just fathered me is Patton Baker. He’s majoring in dance.” Patton gave a big, bright smile.

“Hi new child!”   
“Patton no.” Janus started to protest.

“Patton yes.” Janus sighed, shook his head, then pointed to the man next to Patton who was holding Patton’s hand.

“That is Roman Knight, Patton’s boyfriend. He is majoring in acting.” Roman gave a confident smile.   
“Greetings peasant!” Janus rolled his eyes and pointed to the alien dude.

“That punk bitch is Logan. He’s majoring in music. He plays the guitar.” Logan waved, seeming bored.

“Salutations, Virgil.” He pushed up his glasses and that was that. Janus pointed to the green monster man.

“That gremlin is Remus Knight, Logan’s boyfriend. I told you about him like, five minutes ago so you know his major.” Remus gave an excited wave but said nothing. Logan had his arm slung around Remus who was moving his hands in a weird way. Janus sighed and looked at Remus.

“Rem. He probably doesn’t know ASL.” Remus nodded and put his hands down, leaning closer to Logan. Virgil just awkwardly looked at his phone.   
“Oh right! Virgil is majoring in art.” Janus added quickly, before going into conversation with his friends.

“Okay but it’s way too sunny! Vampi-” Roman’s sentence was stopped by Janus jumping up and covering Roman’s mouth. Janus removed his hand after whispering something to Roman and pointed to Virgil. Virgil raised an eyebrow as Roman quickly changed his sentence. 

“I was going to say, vanishing mice… are… rad?” Virgil opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Janus laughed awkwardly then leaned over to Roman.

“Real convincing save dumbass.” Roman glared at Janus.

“Well I’m sorry! I may be good at improv but it’s too early!” He scoffed. Logan snickered and Roman shot him the same glare, flipping him off. Remus made a face and started frantically waving and making motions with his hands at Roman who gasped.

“Well that was rude.” Remus gave a satisfied smile at his brother’s reaction and sat back down, letting Logan’s arm fall over his shoulders again. Virgil watched Janus put his head in his hands and give the most exasperated sigh.

~~Time skip brought to you by Remy. That’s the tea sis~~ 

Virgil had gotten through one day at his new college and was already so hungry. So he snuck out when Janus said he was picking up some groceries to go get some ‘food’. Virgil had been doing this since he could walk so had gotten good at it. Had gotten good at the sneaking around, at the not making noise, at the jumping from rooftops like fucking superhero. So when it came to eating, it was quick and easy.    
“Finally.” Virgil sighed out, looking down at a pink haired girl who’s black roots could be seen. She was dumb enough to enter a dark creepy alleyway. Virgil jumped from the fence he had been on. He landed directly behind the girl, without a sound, who was making a call.

“Lance. You’re not listening. I can’t find Will he's gone.” The girl ranted, pacing back and forth. Virgil was careful. He'd wait for the girl to hang up before attacking. "Did you check Jason's or E's dorm?" The male over the phone asked. "Of course I checked their rooms! Gods, I'm not stupid you know." Pink lady scoffed and Virgil almost snickered. 'Yeah not stupid at all.' Virgil thought with a smirk. "Okay, Sophie, chill. I know you're freaking out right now and as his boyfriend, yeah I'm fucking worried. But just come back to the dorms and we can ask Mr. Loyal about it. Will most likely did that stupid thing where he wanders without telling anybody. Just breath, and I'll see you when you get back. Okay?" The girl sighed. "Okay. Bye Lan, see you in a few." And with that, she hung up. Finally. As the girl shoved her phone into her pocket and started to walk away, Virgil sprung forward. He ignored the blood curdling scream from the girl as he grabbed her by the stomach and bit her neck, draining the life, and blood, from her. Virgil felt a pit in his stomach. The pit he always felt after doing this.

Virgil turned around, wiping blood from his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw someone at the opening of the alley way, holding bags with wide eyes. Crap. He knew that emo.    
“Shit.” Virgil hissed.

“Janus I can explain!” He stepped forward as Janus bolted, but not dropping the bags. Well, this was going to be interesting. 


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds out that maybe being Janus' roommate won't be so bad.

“Janus I can explain!” He stepped forward as Janus bolted, but not dropping the bags. Well, this was going to be interesting.

Janus had known about vampires and the supernatural existing for as long as he could remember. Half of his friends were vampires. So did he run out of fear? No. He ran out of shock. Janus had bolted home with his bags (not dropping them like you see in movies because he had spent at least 20 bucks on them and he was a broke college student so he needed those) and made his friends come to his dorm just so he wasn’t lonely. When Virgil got back, which would most likely be soon unless Virgil was avoiding conflict that would never come, they would talk. All Janus would tell him is that they are now using ‘vanishing mice’ as a code name for vampires because Roman’s mistake was funny. But for now he’d stay where he was on his bed, ‘talking’ to Remus. Janus watched as Remus pinched his left hand closed and placed the tip of his fingers on the back of his right hand and wiggling the fingers of his right hand. He then took both of his hands, made a right angle with them both, then put the tips of both his middle fingers together. Lastly, he made a finger gun by using his thumb, pointer, and middle finger, put the pointer finger and middle finger to his nose, then swiped down.  _ Octopus equal funny _ . Janus knew that he was too tired to sign full sentences but he meant ‘Octopi are funny creatures’ for that’s what that sentence always meant. Janus nodded.

“I suppose sometimes they can be.” Janus responded, signing as he spoke. Remus signed Roman’s name quickly. 

“Roman.” Roman looked up when Janus said his name. He was snuggling with Patton on the small couch in the dorm. It may have been important to say Remus was sitting in Logan’s lap but it wasn’t. 

“Hmm?” Janus just pointed to Remus as a response who made fists, crossed them over his chest, then pointed to Roman. Roman smiled softly and signed 

something back, making Remus smile a really big, bright smile. Logan chuckled and kissed Remus’ cheek.

“Ugh! It bites being the only one in the friend group without some action. AKA, a boyfriend. AKA, I need some fucking romantic affection soon.” Janus flopped backwards onto his bed, looking over at Patton with a confused look after he laughed. 

“You said bites. Get it?” Janus rolled his eyes and groaned when Patton pointed to Roman and Remus. Roman laughed loudly, Logan snickered, and Remus started laughing his ass off. Remus clenched his right hand, sticking his left thumb into the hole it created. He then proceeded to yeet his thumb down. After that, he made a peace sign with his left hand and placed that down onto the palm of his right hand, lifting it up.   
“Don’t choke please.” Logan spoke, patting Remus’ head. 

“Also just because you can’t actually say it doesn’t mean you can curse!” Patton screeched, Janus laughing at this.

“Well he can, you’d just prefer if he did not.” Janus sat up as Logan spoke. Remus put his right hand to his chest and placed his left hand over it. He started to pull down his left hand while moving his fingers but when the door opened he stopped saying whatever he was going to say about blood and looked over at the door. Janus glanced over at the door to see a very anxious Virgil.

“Oh, Virgil. Hello.” Janus waved with a smirk, not necessarily a bad smirk. 

“Janus I can explain!” Virgil said quickly and quietly.

“There’s no need to explain. I was simply going to tell you that the code name for vampires in public is vanishing mice.” Roman’s head shot up at this.

“No! How dare you mock me?!” Patton giggled as Roman dramatically flopped across Patton’s lap. 

“Wait? What?” Virgil was very confused so Janus sighed and pointed at Remus and Roman as a response. Roman just opened his mouth to reveal the fangs that were now there and Remus hissed at Virgil, baring his teeth. This just seemed to confuse Virgil more.

“But then how couldn’t I sense it?” He asked frantically. Remus pointed to himself then pinched his left hand closed then extended the index finger, tapping it against what was revealed of his thumb. He stuck up his thumb and placed it under his chin then pulled it away, shaking his head while doing so. Finally, he made a right angle with his left hand then tapped the temple of his head two times with his finger tips. Virgil raised an eyebrow in confusion. Janus stepped in to translate.

“He said, ‘I do not know’. Remus, Virgil probably doesn’t know ASL.” Janus reminded his friend, signing while he spoke. 

“So is Remus deaf or-” Janus cut Virgil off.

“He’s mute.” He said.

“And doesn’t like the subject coming up much so just leave it be for now please.” Janus spoke softly, guestering to the now slightly upset Remus. 

"Oh… Sorry." Virgil mumbled as he sat down on his bed. Logan just sat there, rubbing Remus' back. 

"Also we’re gonna have to teach you ASL.” Janus muttered. Virgil looked over to him.

“I just have one question then I’ll leave the subject alone.”    
“What?” Janus sighed.

“Is he mute because of like his brain or?” He awkwardly asked.

“Roman I feel like you should answer this one.” Janus said.

“Yeah so Logan cover his ears please.” Roman said, looking over to Logan.

“So he can still fidget.” Logan nodded and covered his boyfriend’s ears with headphones rather than his hands. He turned on some music after plugging in the headphones to his phone.

“Remus and I grew up with this thing called trauma.” Roman said, doing jazz hands when he said ‘trauma’.

“So he was selectively mute then one day he stopped talking altogether. So now he has this really fun thing called elective mutism which basically means, as a result of trauma, he refuses to talk in any given situation. He learned how to talk and physically can but mentally, he can’t.” He explained.

“And there are some days where he will try but he either breaks down or forgets how to speak seeing as he hasn’t since he was five and he’s now 19.” Logan chimed in. 

“Oh. Okay.” Virgil mumbled, pulling out his phone and going to a group chat he had with his friends.

**Virgilicious** **🦝** **:**

**ok i feel stupid and awkward help.**

**Remy_Picani** **😳:**

**Nothing new here**

**E the Bumblebee:**

**Why Virgil? Also Remy why is that your username?**

**Virgilicious🦝:**

**and when did you change it?** **  
  
**

**Remy_Picani😳:**

**1, take a guess 2, five minutes ago**

**Virgilicious🦝:**

**anyway**

**Virgilicious🦝:**

**apparently my new roommate’s friends are vampires and i couldn’t sense it and also i totally just invaded someone’s privacy also all my roommate’s friends are in our dorm and i suddenly feel like i’m somehow typing too loud**

**E the Bumblebee:**

**Would apologizing help? Or no?**

**Virgilicious🦝:**

**idk i rather just die jkndfskncdn**

**E the Bumblebee:**

**You just wanna talk then?**

**Virgilicious🦝:**

**yeah i guess**

**Remy_Picani😳:**

**okay put on your headphones so i can call you and rant about this epic bitch in our college**

Virgil snorted and grabbed his headphones, getting ready to hear what was probably going to be an hour of listening to his friend rant. 

“What?” He said once he picked up which caused Janus and Logan to look over to him. He shrunk into himself as he listened to Remy start rambling.

“Rem slow down I can understand anything you are saying except for bitch.” He mumbled. 

“Who are you talking to?” Janus asked.

“My annoying friend Remy.” Virgil responded. Remy gasped on the other side.

“I heard that!” He huffed.    
“Like Roman annoying?” Janus asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?! Re stop laughing.” Roman huffed.

“Eh a little better than Roman.” 

“Who’s Roman?” Remy asked.

“Nobody. Is Emile with you?” Virgil asked, sighing. 

“Yeah.” 

“Hi Virgil!” Emile laughed from the other side. 

“Hey. You holding up okay?” 

“No I never realized how impossible it was to deal with Remy when you’re not around please come visit soon.” Emile complained, ignoring his boyfriend’s scoff.

“Eh. You’ve dealt with him before.” Virgil shrugged.

“You know he won’t listen to me.”

“What? Sorry I can’t hear you I think you’re cutting out. Stupid technology well bye.” 

“Virgil!” Emile whined right before Virgil hung up. Virgil grinned and took off his headphones, setting them to the side.

“So Virgil.” Janus said, looking at his roommate. 

“Wha?” Virgil looked at Janus, the other slightly rolling his eyes at the response.

“Like, the 1800s. I was born in 1872 on December 19th.” He said. 

“And no, I wasn’t born a vampire. One of my old lovers turned me.” 

“Is she still alive?” Janus asked. Virgil snorted.

“She.” He laughed.

“Yes Janus. He fucking died. Tragic. You know he was a vampire who couldn’t die and he died of old age.” He said sarcastically. 

“Well he can still be killed. Also are you not straight?” Janus asked.

“I’m as straight as a human skull.” 

“Weird comparison.” Logan uttered.

“So why did you break up?” Janus asked, trying to get to know Virgil.

“I hated his guts. He was an asshole who probably never actually loved me. Sucks he can’t die of natural causes.” Virgil said, saying that last sentence under his breath. 

“Damn. Well just saying I’d never be an asshole~” Janus flirted.

“Oh shove off.” Virgil laughed, earning a smile from Janus. Janus definitely like his new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!!
> 
> This took so long for me to update and it's just been sitting in my google docs i'M sOrRy. I'll try to update more. 
> 
> -Nico


	3. A Dive To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few glimpses into Remus' past and how he became a vampire.
> 
> TW- Implied/referenced past abuse, mentions of food, yelling, and wounds.

Remus Knight never had too many friends. All the friends he’d gained had been through his twin brother, Roman. So they weren’t really his friends. They were his brother’s friends who hung out with him because they felt bad. He hasn’t ever made a friend by himself. He just didn’t know how.

Remus was walking around a mall with his brother’s friends, keeping to himself for the most part and not trying to gain any attention. He’d only communicate with them when Roman felt up to translate (which was all the time, Remus just didn’t want to be a bother) or when Roman’s best friend Patton decided to drag him into the conversation. They were out celebrating Roman’s and Remus’ nineteenth birthday. Now of course Remus admired Roman since he always tried to make friends with people who needed a cool older brother figure or were in a rough place and he was just a genuinely nice guy but, sometimes Remus just wished he’d leave him alone. Remus didn’t even want to be out celebrating their birthday but Roman dragged him out anyway. 

**A/N:**

Now I’m gonna need to explain something here. At this point, Remus and Roman aren’t vampires. They weren’t born vampires and just turned 19. Roman makes friends with people who are in bad situations so he can try and help get them out of it or hang out with them more so they aren’t home as much. He does this because he and Remus grew up with neglectful and abusive parents. They were able to get away from the situation and Roman wants that for other people. Patton is currently 16, Logan is 17, and Janus is 15. Clearly Patton and Roman aren’t currently dating and Logan and Remus aren’t either. The current year is 2017, and this takes place in a covid free world because I need an escape.

“Next on the list, wherever Remus wants to go!” Roman said, turning to look at his brother. 

“Where shall we go, dear brother of mine.” Remus rolled his eyes and snickered at his brother, signing something to him.

“Patton will love that choice!” Roman grinned.

“We’re going to Build-A-Bear!” He announced. Remus always liked making the plushies at that store, even if it was a bit childish. But he was going to make the most amazing stuffed animal ever, make sure it had a prince outfit, then give it to Roman. 

“Do they have snakes?” Janus asked quietly. He never really spoke much but when he did it was always quiet. Remus had had multiple conversations with Roman about Janus, them always being filled with worry. Remus didn’t know the exact situation Janus was in but he knew it was bad. There’s been countless nights of Roman staying up past midnight trying to find ways to help Janus. Let’s just say, Roman couldn’t wait for the day Janus turned 18 so he could get him a better living situation immediately. Though Janus has been doing a little better ever since Roman suggested writing fantasy stories.

“I’d assume they have snakes. But if they don’t, we can get you one somewhere else.” Roman said, leading the group towards the store. Remus always wished he could be like his brother.

~~

“Wait. So there isn’t any direction in space? No up and down, left or right?” Janus asked.

“No.” Logan shook his head.

“Then what the fuck do people say in space? ‘Oh yeah go to that asteroid over there, the one I’m pointing at’, ‘Dude, where are you? Over near that planet?’?” Janus rambled.

“I highly doubt any of that is actually said. Remus sat in his and Roman’s dorm, listening to his boyfriend and best friend’s conversation. 

“Why the fuck would people sel tomato soup as medicine?!” Janus asked, referring to what Logan had just said.

“People in the 1800s were dumb.” He mumbled, getting a hit on the back of the head from Virgil.

“What?” Janus scoffed before realizing.

“Oh. Did you really?” He asked.

“Yes. Tomato soup was sold and bought as medicine. And you know what, it worked a majority of the time so fuck off.” Virgil huffed. 

“Key word, majority.” Janus laughed, ducking the hit from Virgil this time.

“Asshole.”   
“Language!” Patton chimed in. 

“Yeah how dare you go making fun of Virgil’s beliefs!” Roman laughed, throwing a tan stuffed bear with a prince suit on it at Janus. 

“It’s a dumb belief!” Janus hissed, catching the bear and looking at it. He gave an over dramatic gasp.

“You did not just throw Sir Squiggles The Brave at me. What did he do to deserve this? And after all the effort Remus put into him too.” Remus laughed at that. He was honestly just happy Roman still had him.

“I didn’t mean to throw him! Unhand the prince!” Roman said.

“Nope he’s mine now. He needs to be under better care. I’ll call PPS on you.” Janus said, hugging the bear to his chest.

“PPS?”

“Plushie Protective Services. Duh. I know the owner of the company.”    
“And who’s that?”   
“Me!” Patton grinned.

“My own boyfriend?!” Roman gasped.

“You guys are really fucking extra.” Virgil said, laughing so hard at that point he might have choked.

~~

Remus was quietly sitting at one of the computers in Build-A-Bear, doing everything he could to keep Roman from seeing what he was doing. Once he had the birth certificate and the box, they left the store. Roman led them to the food court so they could sit down and show everyone what they made then get food. They always did things like this. Roman tried to get everyone to share what they made or did if they had done an activity. It makes everyone feel important.

“I made a little frog! And I gave it a sweater! I named it Lily Padton! Get it? It’s like a mini me but a frog!” Patton giggled, jumping up and down in his seat. 

“It’s adorable!” Roman grinned.

“I just made a polar bear and dressed it up as a scientist.” Logan said. He acted like he didn’t care but he was hugging the bear tightly like he didn’t want anybody touching it.

“What’da name it?” Roman asked.

“What did I, and Professor.” Logan corrected. 

“Well Professor is looking amazing.” Roman said. 

“Janus? Wanna tell us what you made?” He asked.

“Um. I made a snake and gave him a bowler hat.” Janus said holding up the golden snake.

“His name’s Kaa.” 

“Like from Disney?” Patton asked, receiving a nod.

“Amazing. Absolutely amazing.” Roman smiled.

“Remus do you wanna share?” He asked his brother. Remus put the palm of his right hand over the back of his left hand’s fingers. He moved his right hand down in a swooping motion to be a bit in front of his left hand. After that motion he pointed to Roman, saying ‘after you’.    
“Okay! Well I made a cute little octopus! I gave her a ballet dress and her name is Zofia.” Roman said, holding up the multi-colored but mostly pink octopus.

“I made her to bestow her upon my lovely twin brother!” He said, placing the octopus and the birth certificate in front of Remus. Remus grinned and immediately pulled out the tan bear he made, signing his name and then giving it to Roman.

“Well I am honored to receive Sir Squiggles The Brave!” He grinned, hugging the bear tightly. 

~~

“Hey we should go to that cafe again. The one we used to go to all the time a few years ago.” Janus said, looking to his friends. They were all hanging out in the park because it was a nice day out. 

“It’d be Virgil’s first time going there.” He suggested. Remus looked over at him. He could tell Janus knew what the answer was. 

“No.” Roman said immediately in a stern voice. 

“We haven’t been there in three years and Thomas still works there. It’s been forever since we last saw him and I want to see him again.” Janus said.

“We can see him literally anywhere else. We’ll just have to find a time when we’re all free.” Roman said.

“And that’s not going to happen until we’re out of college.” 

“Janus I said we aren’t going.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Janus scoffed. 

“I’m not letting anyone go back to that place.” Roman growled.

“You loved it there.”   
“Until one of the workers turned me and Remus into fucking vampires and put your lives in danger!” Roman yelled, slamming his hand on the picnic table they were seated at. 

“Don’t forget you were almost bitten too!” Everyone at the table went quiet. Remus was just thankful they were away from people. Janus looked down at the table, biting his lower lip. 

“Sorry.” Janus said, his voice suddenly quiet like he was crawling back into his shell from three years ago.

“Janus. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell I just- I really don’t want anything to happen again.” Roman said. Remus looked to Janus and heard a sniffle. Now he knew Roman messed up. He hasn’t heard Janus cry in a year. 

~~

Roman held open the door for everyone to their favorite cafe, walking in after they were all in.

“Hey Thomas! How are you today?” He asked his friend.

“I’m good! We just got a new barista today so I gave him a tour and everything. He’s in the back getting more cups.” Thomas smiled. After he said that, a teen in a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and sunglasses came out from the back room holding more plastic cups. He set them down on the counter before going to the break room. He came back out with his jacket swapped for a yellow apron. 

“Remy. Come meet my friends. They come here pretty much everyday.” Thomas said, stopping him.

“Guys this is Remy. Remy this is Roman, Remus, Logan, Patton, and Janus.” He said, pointing to them as he said their names.

“Hey.” Remy waved, eyes most definitely lingering on Roman. Though Roman couldn’t really see that through the sunglasses. 

“Greetings! I’m going to apologize in advance, we’re about to get a lot of drinks.” Roman laughed.

“No biggie. I get paid to make your drinks, babes.” Remy said, with a smirk. 

Roman soon led the group outside after they had finished their drinks. Right beside the cafe was a lovely view off of a small cliff so that’s where they were calmly sitting. Or that’s where they had been calmly sitting. Seeing as the relaxation had been disrupted by Remus letting out a scream. Roman immediately turned around to see the barista that had just been inside with fangs like a bat and holding his brother. He noticed two tiny cuts in his brother’s neck as said person wriggled in Remy’s hold. Janus stood up and tried wrestling Remy off of Remus only to be pinned down. Roman saw what was about to happen. Remus doesn’t remember much of the situation. He often tries to forget it. All he knows is that Roman punched the guy or something and ended up getting bitten. The next morning when Remus tried going outside he felt like he was dying from the sun alone. Roman made sure that they never went anywhere near that cafe again.

~~

“So you guys never actually explained what last week was about. Who turned you into vampires?” Virgil asked from his bed.

“I don’t remember his name. But I do remember that he wore a white shirt, a stupid leather jacket, and sunglasses inside for some reason.” Roman said. Remus looked to Virgil and saw his face drain of color.

“Something wrong Emo Nightmare?” Roman asked.

“Would you remember his name if someone said it?” Virgil questioned.

“One hundred percent.” 

“Was his name Remy?” Virgil mumbled, swallowing hard. 

“Yes. Yes that was definitely his name.” Roman said.

“Then I’ve got someone who needs to talk to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was purely me trying to get ya'll to love Roman in this fic lol
> 
> -Nico


	4. An Awkward Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are normally pretty awkward when you're sitting in the same room as someone who turned your best friends into vampires and tried to do the same to you. So Janus was feeling really uncomfortable.

“Remy what the fuck?!” Virgil yelled into his phone. He was back in his dorm with his roommate Janus. It was a few hours after Roman had told him that Remy was the one who turned both Roman and Remus into vampires. 

“Like I knew they were going to be your future roommate’s friends!” Remy yelled from the other side. 

“It’s not that. It’s the fact that you attacked innocent people!” Virgil hissed.

“I was hungry. What you rather have me starve?” Remy shot back. Virgil sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“You need to get your ass down here and fucking apologize.” He said.

“Fuck no.” Remy laughed.

“It’s not an option. Besides if you don’t Roman’s just going to come down and beat the shit out of you.” Virgil said.

“Well Roman’s the hot one right? I wouldn’t mind if  _ he _ came and fought me.” Remy said.

“Dude gross. You have a boyfriend.” 

“A boyfriend who just heard that.” 

“And a boyfriend who’s going to make you go down and talk to them.” Virgil heard Emile’s voice say. Remy groaned loudly.

“Fine whatever. When?” He asked with a defeated sigh.

“Preferably tomorrow. At like, 1 pm or something.” Virgil said.

“At the coffee shop?” Remy asked.

“Fuck no. You don’t have work tomorrow and I don’t think any of them want to go back to that place. Just come to my dorm.” 

“Fine. Now if you’re done lecturing me, I want to go to bed.” Remy said.

“Wow you actually want to sleep for once?” Virgil muttered.

“Bye. Goodnight Rem.”

“Night Vee.” And with that Virgil hung up. 

“Well that was a loud call.” Janus muttered, hugging a stuffed snake tightly. 

“Yeah well when I get pissed, I get loud.” Virgil huffed, flopping onto his bed. 

“So… is he coming?” Janus asked. Virgil nodded, sitting up.

“Yeah.”    
“Do… um do I have to be there?” Janus mumbled, his voice quiet. 

“Well he’s coming to our dorm. I guess you don’t have to though.” Virgil shrugged. Janus nodded. 

“I’ll ask Roman.” He said. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Why Roman? He’s not your dad.” He said with confusion. Janus kinda just stared at Virgil.

“Yeah. Right.” He uttered, still pulling out his phone to text Roman. 

~Now we switch to Janus’ pov~~

Janus pretty much thought of Roman like his dad. I mean, he was a better dad than his actual father. 

**Janus the Librarian** **🐍-**

Roman.

**Prince Charming-**

Yes? 

**Janus the Librarian** **🐍-**

So Virgil said that Remy was coming over to my dorm tomorrow at 1. Do I need to be there?

**Prince Charming-**

Well yes. He needs to apologize to you as well. If it really makes you that uncomfortable I’ll be next to you the whole time.

**Janus the Librarian** **🐍-**

Okay  _ Dad. _

**Prince Charming-**

No. Patton’s dad. If anything, I’m Mom.

**Janus the Librarian** **🐍-**

Nah. Logan’s Mom. You’d be more of the uncle who let’s the kids do stupid shit and get away with it. And Remus would be joining in on the stupid shit.

**Prince Charming-**

Ah yes. And you’re the baby crying in the corner.

**Janus the Librarian** **🐍-**

Wow. Rude.

Janus let out a little laugh at what Roman had said. 

“This bitch.” He snickered, putting his phone down. Janus saw Virgil glance over at him.    
“May I help you?” He asked, looking at his roommate who immediately turned away. 

“Yeah turn off your light. I’m trying to sleep.” Virgil grumbled. 

“Well I have to finish up a bit in the book I’m writing.” Janus said, opening his laptop. Virgil groaned and sat up, turning on his light and pulling out his phone.

“What got you into writing anyway?” He asked.

“Roman.” Janus simply replied. Virgil looked confused.

“How?”   
“Well he suggested I write a fantasy story to get away from my troubles. And it worked. I felt safe when I was writing my books. Like, nothing could hurt me. My troubles couldn’t get to me.” He said.

“Pfft. What troubles? Couldn’t find your eyeliner?” Virgil snorted. Janus shot him a deadly glare.

“Yeah because clearly that’s the only reason I never spoke.” Janus hissed, now angrily typing.

“Just because I seem okay now doesn’t mean I’ve had it good all my life, Virgil. So just, shut the fuck up next time.” He mumbled, now completely avoiding eye contact with Virgil. From the corner of his eye he saw Virgil’s light go out again and heard his blankets move. 

“Goodnight.” Virgil mumbled, causing Janus to flinch. But that's the backstory we’ll get into later. 

“Goodnight.” Janus responded almost immediately from reflex. He sighed and closed his laptop and turned off his light. After setting his laptop onto his nightstand, he cuddled under the covers with his stuffed snake Kaa and closed his eyes.

~~

Janus was anxiously waiting in his dorm, Roman sitting right next to him on his bed. Patton was laying down on the other side of Roman, head in his lap, Remus was sitting on Virgil’s bed in Logan’s lap, talking to said emo with Logan translating. Janus had a fidget toy in his hand, staring at the ground. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see this person again. Remus seemed nervous too, seeing as he wasn’t telling Virgil any disturbing facts. Janus heard a loud knock on the door and immediately clung to Roman’s side. Virgil got up and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a pink haired male with a tan sweater vest and a light pink tie. 

“Hey Vee!” He chirped, hugging Virgil.

“Sup Em. Where’s Remy?” Virgil asked. The pink haired male gave a big smile.

“Right here.” He said, yanking somebody into the doorway. Janus kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to look up. 

“Heeeey babes.” Remy said, holding his arms out for a hug. Virgil rolled his eyes and gave him a quick hug before dragging him inside. Emile closed the door behind himself and sat in one of the two chairs Virgil had placed facing the bed, Remy sitting in the other. 

“So… Oops?” Remy shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.   
“Oops?! I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Roman growled, rubbing Janus’ back. 

“Please don’t resort to murder yet. He’s like my older brother.” Virgil said, looking to Remy.

“A very annoying brother.” Roman glanced at Remus and sighed.

“Fine.” He huffed.

“Okay TBH, IDK who I even turned.” Remy said.

“Except for him.” He added, pointing to Janus. Janus looked up and moved closer to Roman, like it was even possible. 

“No. You tried to turn him. I stopped you.” Roman said.

“Oh right. You decked him. Fucking bitch.” Remy hummed. 

“Well what was I going to do?! Watch Janus just get hurt?! He already had enough going to shit in his life he didn’t need that!” Roman growled. 

“You could’ve just pulled me off. You didn’t need to deck me.” Remy scoffed. 

“Oh but it really helped to convey the ‘fuck you’ message I was trying to send.”    
“Ok enough!” Virgil interrupted. 

“Remy’s here to explain and apologize. Okay? Roman if you’re really that pissed, the reason Emile is here is because he’s a therapist. So if you need someone to talk to, he’s right there.” He said. Janus glanced over at Emile who smiled softly. In that smile he saw… fangs. 

“Virgil.” Janus muttered.

“Yes?” 

“Is Emile a vampire too?” He asked, his voice full of fear. Emile decided to step in.   
“I am. But unlike Remy and Virgil, I refuse to drink blood. Mostly because I was born human and it’s gross; despite what you would think vampires don’t need it to survive. It’s just the preferred way to not be hungry I guess. I wouldn’t ever hurt you or anyone in this room. Except for the nuisance I call my boyfriend.” He reassured. Janus nodded but only clung onto Roman tighter. Remy huffed when Virgil and Emile both gave him a look.

“Look I was hungry okay? I hadn’t eaten in weeks and being born a vampire kind of makes human food revolting! Like trying to eat garbage revolting. I didn’t want to hurt Emile because at the time he was human. I didn’t want to take blood from him because I loved him too much. I know it was bad to hurt somebody seemingly innocent but what else could I have done at the moment? I was so hungry I could barely even see. It fucking sucks because Emile ended up a vampire anyway so… I’m sorry. I know sorry doesn’t take away trauma but I really don’t care.” Remy said in one breath, crossing his arms once he was done. 

“You ruined my life.” Roman said.

“I extended your life.” Remy shot back.

“Sometimes that’s not a good thing! What I have to grow up, never actually age, and see all my friends, people I’ve tried so hard to protect, die?! Doesn’t sound too fun to me!” Roman growled, still rubbing soothing circles on Janus’ back. Janus could tell that doing that action was Roman’s attempt to calm both him and Janus down. 

“I’ve lived with it for two thousand years. You can too.” Remy mumbled. 

“Jesus Christ how old are you?” Logan asked. 

“He's ancient.” Emile butted in.

“Rude.” Remy mumbled. 

“Lets just say I'm done with making friends. I'm just glad Emile and Virgil are gonna stick around.” Janus looked up at Roman. He'd never realized that Roman wouldn't get to be with them forever. That Roman and Remus would live much longer than them. Patton seemed upset as well as he curled closer to his boyfriend with a sniffle. Roman ran his fingers through Patton's curly hair and just held Janus closer. 

“Okay well it's safe to say that Remy you made this awkward but I also haven't seen you since I’ve been here so we're gonna go hang out, uh bye guys.” Virgil mumbled, standing up and grabbing his bag. He waited for Remy and Emile to stand up before walking out of the dorm with them and closing the door. That's when Janus broke into tears. Roman hugged him tightly from the side, still rubbing his back. Remus frowned and curled into Logan. 

“Guys. I am aware of how worrying this is, but these are problems we need to worry about in the future. We’re still young. We have awhile.” Logan spoke up.

“Well what happens when you guys start aging? Remus and I are gonna stay in a nineteen year old body for all our lives. I mean, Virgil’s been 18 since the 1800’s!” Roman cried. 

“Again, future issues. Right now we need to focus on calming down and try to be as positive as possible.” Logan said, running his hand through Remus’ hair.

“Why don’t we have a movie night?” He suggested.

“Can we watch Princess and The Frog?” Patton asked. Roman gave a sad laugh and gave him a soft kiss.

“Of course we can.” He smiled. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't do anything for the holidays, it's just not my thing. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully that should be out soon!
> 
> -Nico


	5. A Bitch's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy wasn't always the way he seemed. Living through close to two thousands years isn't so easy. And it gets to him sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Mentions of death, war, sickness, implied possible thoughts of self-harm (let me know if I missed anything!)

Rehmat Ridel never had it the best his whole life. Not that he had it bad but just not the best. He grew up as a vampire. His mother married a human male and they created him. He grew up in Scotland and ended up moving to the hot land of Florida. It had been his dad’s suggestion. To start a new, better life. The process was long and grueling but it had been worth it. Up until his mother grew severely ill and fell. That was one of the worst days in Remy’s life. For a vampire to lose their internal life to a sickness was just embarrassing. The grief didn’t last too long since he had to get over it and go find a job. That had been harder than he expected. Eventually, his father and him managed to settle. All was lovely and happy. Until his father passed to a machine at his job in 1938. Remy knew it was coming. Though he wished the universe would’ve let his father pass in a peaceful, natural way. Sometimes life wasn’t so bad. He got to see the evolution of technology, saw things he never thought could change, change, etcetera. But he also saw wars, sickness, riots, things that scared him to all ends. And he made friends. But the one friend he will never forget, was Maria Smith. She had been an amazing friend to him. Always there for him, baked him sweets when he was down, and was just lovely to be around. Remy never wanted her to leave his side. And she wasn’t supposed to since she was a vampire too. But one day she just disappeared. Disappeared and never came back. Didn’t leave a note, a single belonging, a clue, nothing. She just… left. And Remy hated her for that but he still loved her. He could never stay mad at her. He just wished he could see her again. Remy still mourned over her, not knowing if she was dead or still leaving. There had been restless nights where he cried over her, only trying to sleep when his boyfriend gave a sleepy reassurance. At that point in his life, he had been at his lowest. He didn’t talk to anybody more than he needed to, didn’t like going out too much. Just stayed in a dark corner in his room, curled up as he cried. But then he met someone. Someone who hopefully wouldn’t leave him. That someone was a vampire, Virgil Fox. Remy didn’t want to get too attached to Virgil at first but he couldn’t help it. Virgil was this scared little guy he met who turned into a vampire in the 1800s due to an old lover. He ended up never wanting to leave Remy’s side and Remy ended up loving him like a little brother. He met Virgil in 1998. He met Emile two years later in 2000. Remy’s life slowly went uphill from there but it never fully got better. He still missed the ones he lost and still was very much traumatized from everything he had witnessed but it was nice to have people who cared, people he knew were going to be there for him. 

Remy pulled at his hair in stress, groaning as he pushed back tears. He didn’t need this right now. He didn’t need the worry of Maria on top of having had to just apologize to people he didn’t even remember. 

“Remy.” Emile’s soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Baby. Breathe, focus on something positive, and try to relax.” He instructed. Remy felt himself encased in a soft hug that was comforting but not restricting. Remy did what his boyfriend said and leaned into the tiny kisses Emile was giving him. 

“What happened?” Emile asked quietly once he was calmed down, running his hand through Remy’s hair.

“Maria.” Remy just mumbled, closing his eyes and just basked in the comfort. 

“Oh sweetie. We’ll find her one day, I promise. We just need to get through this part of our life. And your mom and dad are always going to be there for you. Even if you can’t see them. And I swear, we will go to visit Scotland one day. I will keep to all my promises. You don’t need to worry, my love.” Emile spoke, his gentle tone making Remy feel calm and protected. Whenever he was with Emile he was at peace. He made him feel like there wasn’t anything to worry about. Remy would do absolutely anything for Emile. 

“Virgil wants you to try and talk to his friends again.” Emile said and Remy sighed.

“I’ll try. But I need you to come with me.” He muttered.

“I know baby. You know I’ll always be there when you need me.” Emile hummed, giving him a gentle kiss. Remy let a small smile creep onto his face. 

“I know. I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” 

~~

“Why are we here?” Remy mumbled, looking at the cliff he attacked Virgil’s now friends at.

“Virgil just said here so that’s where we came.” Emile shrugged, taking his hand.    
“Oi Remy! Get your ass over here!” Virgil called out from where he was with his friends. Remy sighed. He wasn’t in the mood for any of this. Wasn’t in the mood to be a snarky bitch. He even refused coffee this morning and he could tell that scared Emile. Remy walked over to Virgil, squeezing Emile’s hand tightly. 

“Where’s your coffee?” Virgil teased. 

“He’s not in the mood for coffee. He wouldn’t even let me make him a hot chocolate.” Emile said.

“Oh uh… Maria?” Virgil asked.

“Maria.” Emile nodded.

“Can we stop saying her name?” Remy sniffed.

“Sorry Rem.” Virgil muttered, looking at his older brother figure.

“Who’s Maria?” Roman asked and Remy threw his hands up.

“I don’t care what hurts you right now.” Roman added, looking to Remy and Patton lightly hit his arm.

“Who’s Maria?” He asked again. 

“Somebody who’s dead.” Remy grumbled.

“We don’t know if she’s dead.” Emile sighed.

“Well she probably is! She left anyway; I don’t know why I still care about her!” Remy huffed. 

“Why am I here?” He asked, looking to Virgil.

“Roman’s idea. He wanted to try and understand you more I guess.” Virgil muttered.

“Look I may hate you but since we are going to live with each other for all eternity I decided I should get to know you as a person.” Roman said. Remy scooted a little closer to Emile and tucked his head under his chin.

“Picked a good day. He’s not in the mood to be an asshole.” Emile chuckled, kissing his head. 

“Well sit down then.” Roman said, guestering to the blanket on the ground. Remy carefully sat down after Emile sat so he could sit in his lap. Virgil was sitting next to Remy and Emile, next to him was Logan, next to Logan was Remus, then Janus, then Roman, then on the other side of Emile and Remy was Patton. 

“So… Where did you grow up?” Roman asked.

“In Scotland with my mom and dad.” Remy said.

“Why don’t you have an accent then?” Roman questioned, seeming genuinely confused.

“Well I’ve picked up the way people speak here. Though I do still have a bit of an accent. I can do a strong accent but it’s just not natural anymore.” Remy shrugged. 

“Cool. When did you meet Virge?” Patton asked. Remy looked to him.

“The 1900s. The specific date was October 29th, 1998 on a Thursday.” He said. Virgil looked at him.

“Damn. I could only remember the year. How do you remember that?” Virgil asked.

“Virgil, that was the day I found a reason to live. How could I forget that?” Remy said. Virgil hugged him tightly.

“You weren’t supposed to make me cry today you bitch.” Virgil snorted. Roman then just continued the questions and Remy actually ended up having a bit of fun telling stories.

“When I first arrived here it looked like shit compared to what it looks like today. And during the Civil War that was a mess. Also keeping up with fashion when it drastically changes over your lifetime is a lot harder than you’d think.” Remy laughed. Roman snorted at that one.

“I’d imagine. Must be hard trying to look trendy all the time.” He laughed. 

“Girl please you have no idea.” Remy grinned.

“Baaaabes?” He said, turning to Emile who he was still sitting on.

“Yes baby?” Emile asked. 

“Can you go in the cafe and get me a coffee?” Remy pleaded, batting his eyes. Emile gave a soft smile.

“Sure thing sugar.” He hummed, kissing his cheek before getting up. Remy grinned. Maybe life wasn’t so bad every now and then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I'm sorry it took so long! But here's some fluff for your troubles! :D
> 
> -Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I might add more than 10 chapters but that's it for now. I found a way to wiggle my ocs from my book into this: make them victims of the vampires! So any victim you see is from my book.


End file.
